dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gems
Gems are the premium, scarce currency of School of Dragons, unlike Coins, they are a lot scarcer and often requires to waste the same currency to gather them. What are Gems? Gems appeared ever since the game started, it serve as a premium currency, the opposite of the non-premium currency, Coins and Shards, and it's used to either speed up progresses, buy other currencies, age up your dragon, and allows the player to buy about more than 80% of the Store. They are represented as purple gems ( ), which just like Coins, the amount of Gems in the icon changes. Unlike Coins, only registered players start off with 75 . In the early days, the Gems were ridiculously rare, daily rewards would only reward 5 until two updates (one that changed to 15 and 25 , and the current one), invite friends would reward Coins and even members would only start to be rewarded 500 monthly up until v1.03, July 25th, 2013. While today Gems are still scarce, it's not as rare as before. What are the existing ways to gather Gems? For real currency= Buying Gems directly Gems can be purchased in six different amounts. In the past, School of Dragons has been known to run holiday sales that included discounts on gem purchases. For the last several months the game has had many problems with the delivery of gems, a problem that appears to stem from JumpStart itself as Neopets—also owned by JumpStart—is known to have had purchase delivery problems during the same time frame. At the end of February 2016, the problem culminated in the game’s payment page being taken offline, although players were still able to make purchase through Google Play and the use of store-bought game cards. Due to the problems associated with purchasing gems, players may wish to wait until they can use PayPal to make purchases again so that they can use its built-in ability to handle disputes for undelivered goods. Additionally, support for purchasing from foreign countries is inconsistent across platforms. If the online, mobile, or downloaded versions won’t accept payments from your country, try purchasing through the Steam version of the game, which supports payment from a wider range of locations. Membership Players who purchase membership are meant to receive 500 per month per account (not per Viking). However, many players have complained in recent months over receiving their monthly gems late or not at all. |-|Log-in and Ad Reward= Log-in Rewards One of the easiest ways for players to earn gems is by logging into the game on consecutive days. Players receive 5 gems the first day you log in, 15 for logging in three days in a row, and 30 for logging in five days in a row, for a total of''' 50 every 5 days. After the fifth consecutive day, the rewards counter resets to day one. For more information on log-in rewards, check out its page here. You can also receive 2 additional gems a day (it was 5 before the 3.3 update) by watching a promotional video, by clicking on the banner on the bottom left of the daily log-in window if you are on a mobile device. Adding these to the daily log-in means that a player can receive up to '''60 every 5 days. Ad Reward Added in the v2.15, the Ad Chest is a mobile-exclusive addition to the game and it's located by the currency counter. Upon tapping, a pop-up will appear with the possible reward - to this day, it seems it's always 10 . By selecting "Yes", you will be given an Ad to watch. After watching it, the player will be rewarded and the Ad Chest will be on hold for 1 hour. Players can use this for an unknown amount of times, the highest amount of usages as been seven though it might be bigger. gem chest possible reward.png|Possible reward screen gem chest win.png|Reward received Often times, the icon won't load resulting in players either being forced to leave the Stables or reopen the game to make it load. A recent glitch that appeared since v3.0.0 - the Hidden World Update from February 21st, 2019 or since the March 1st, 2019, the Ad Reward won't appear at all even after 1 hour and when it does, it won't work. Possible workround: #Leave the game without closing it; #After a few minutes or even hours, reenter the game also without closing it; #The Ad Reward should appear - if it appears but the ad won't load, repeat the process again. |-|In-Game= Stable Missions Stable Missions are the latest way that players can earn gems, and has caused at least one player to refer to this as the “golden age” of gems. Stable missions can be completed at any time, unlike battle events which occur on a fixed schedule. See the wiki’s stable missions page for more info of which missions give gems as how many gems each tier of rewards can give out. Battle Events More active players can try their hand at Battle Events for the chance to win gems. The higher the tier a player scores in, the larger the gem reward can be. For players in a clan, members of the three clans that score the most battle points in a given month will win 200 gems at the end of that month. For more in-depth information of how to battle and what rewards you can expect, take a look at the battle events page. Minigames The minigames from the The Secret of Leviathan expansion pack, Cogs and Incredible Machine, can give gems. If a player completes all the levels with 3 stars, they can get a total of 400 . Cogs give 200 gems and Incredible Machine gives 200 gems. Another minigame that can give players gems is Dragon Tactics. The minigame from Rise of Stormheart expansion pack can give 5-12 . Once you finish a level, there are four chests you can open. You need to answer a "quiz" to open the chests. If you get the answer right you get to pick your prize. If your answer is wrong, the chest becomes locked. |-|Others= Completing Offers Completing Offers is a series of requirements ranging from playing a game to buy a product, it's mostly found on the Facebook version and its rewards can change from 1 Gem to a 100 Gems. It is NOT advised to take this method, this method includes non-safe websites and can potencially carry malicious malware that will affect your computer. Invite a Friend When first added to the game on 8/8/13 as part of version 2.0, inviting a friend awarded 200 Coins, but this was changed 21 days later to awarding 50 gems. The reward originally didn't had any limit, allowing players to exploit it, until an unknown update gave it a limit so that only the first 50 friends that get to join the game rewarded 50 Gems. At an unknown update, the invite limit was reduced to 5 friends, capping the gems that can be obtained to 250 . Tips *Don't mindlessly waste gems! Gems are rather scarce and even high rewards like Hoard of Gems have tendencies on rewarding you with the lowest amount! *Always put what you need the most as your first priority when it comes to buying things with gems - if not done, you can end in situations where you need x but, you don't have the exact amount to do so; *If you're in a gem crisis, do not buy anything at all, even if you have enough to do so; *Trial Membership is your friend! Since Trial Membership rewards you with your very own Toothless and unlocks his Stable Missions, you can successfully do the Long Night Flight mission two times before the trial runs out; however, it only needs to be brought once to fully have access to the Slot 5 Stable Missions as even without the trial, you can delete the missions (albeit you can't send Toothless on it); **With this, you can: Delete the missions until you have the Long Night Flight → Buy the Trial (if you have enough to) → Send Toothless on the mission → Delete to find Long Night Flight again → Send Toothless on the mission again → Repeat; **'Do make sure you have more than 300 and a room for Toothless' because, if you don't have more than 300, you can end in a small crisis to govern yourself and, if you don't have a room for Toothless, you can't send or unlock the Slot 5 as the game will act like you haven't received it yet; **It's adviced to also buy a Viking Slot whenever you can/have more than what's required as all your Vikings within your game share the same gem currency, which means that while buying a new Viking means almost exactly starting a whole new game (albeit with all the expansions that you brought in your main Viking already unlocked), you can do the Long Night Flight in total of 4 times or more depending on how many Vikings you have; **It takes about 8.5 retries to get Long Night Flight again after compelting ithttps://dreamworks-school-of-dragons.wikia.com/wiki/Stable_Missions#comm-14389 References Category:Guides Category:Missing information Category:Missing images